Honor Thy Mother
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Arquen Reward: Assorted treasure, improved Blade of Woe, and advance to Listener rank Backgound After Lucien's death by the Black Hand, Arquen suggests that you and the remaining members meet with the Night Mother to discuss the next steps for the Dark Brotherhood. You are to speak with Arquen between 12 am and 3 am in Applewatch. Walkthrough Before starting this make sure you have almost nothing in your inventory. Drop most of your items in your house or something then find Arquen. If you don't do this you may have to drop some of your items in order to get new ones from the crypt. When you talk to Arquen at the designated time (between 12:00AM to 3:00AM) in Applewatch, you will be teleported to the statue of the Lucky Lady in Bravil. Arquen performs the ritual to open the door to Crypt of The Night Mother. When she and the other Black Hand members have gone down, follow them through the door. Although it is not necessary, it might be a good idea to 'use' the statue to benefit from its buff. Once you enter the crypt, Arquen will begin speaking to her. You'll discover that Mathieu Bellamont is the traitor, who will then pull a dagger and kill two of the other members before turning on the Night Mother. Arquen yells for you to save Night Mother and you must defeat the traitor. Once the traitor lies dead, the Night Mother says that she knew all along of Mathieu's plot since he was a boy. She could have stopped him anytime, but allowed him to keep pursuing, so that the Dark Brotherhood may learn a lesson from being so blind at the growing threat. The Night Mother tells you to help yourself to any treasure in the room. She also warns you to take everything you can, because you will not be allowed back in the chamber. There are three small coffin shaped containers made of stone and reagents on the Night Mother's altar, as well as the weapons and robes of the traitor and the two dead Black Hand members. Take them all, and tell the Night Mother when you are ready to leave. She will also make you Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and upgrade your original Blade of Woe. When you talk to the Night Mother she will teleport you back to the Sanctuary in Cheydinhal. At this point you will no longer be taking contracts for the Dark Brotherhood, but instead you will be able to speak with the Night Mother once per week to get orders of assassination for Arquen. You will also get 200 gold per week for your trouble. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I should play along for now, until I figure out who the traitor is. I'm sure Arquen will give me further instruction. After speaking to Arquen: : Arquen has informed me that she will recite an incantation that will allow the Black Hand an audience with the Night Mother. Arquen also realizes this is all very new to me, and told me I'd be fine as long as I just followed along. After the ceremony: : The incantation has revealed the hidden door to the Night Mother's crypt! I must follow the other members of the Black Hand down into the crypt. Once we're down there, the traitor will surely try to destroy the Night Mother. I must stop the traitor at all costs! After killing the traitor: : The traitor, Mathieu Bellamont, is dead, and the crisis that has plagued the Dark Brotherhood is now over. The Night Mother still needs to name a new Listener. I should wait and hear what she has to say... After the Night Mother speaks: : The Night Mother has named me Listener of the Black Hand! It would appear my days of killing for the Dark Brotherhood have come to an end. When I'm ready, I should speak to the Night Mother again and she will use her power to teleport me to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. After speaking with the Night Mother: : Arquen and I have been teleported to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. I should speak now with Arquen, who will serve as my servant and guide in the days to come. After speaking with Arquen: : I have spoken with Arquen and she has offered her guidance. Category:Quests Category:Dark Brotherhood quests